


Everything is all right

by Akichin



Series: Tadaima, Okaeri [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kageyama and Tsukishima are parents, Light Angst, M/M, Megumi is a good daughter, Slice of Life, family issue, family!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Tobio and Kei know that being parents isn't simple and they'd fight against everyone if it means to protect their daughter from the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I am with another (very short) oneshot about Kageyama, Tsukishima and their daughter, Megumi.  
> If you didn't read "Okaeri, Tadaima" during the TsukkiKageweek go now and begin with it!   
> I don't know what you thing about adoption, but in Japan and in other part of the world is a taboo (In my country too, sadly.), so... Megumi asks herself if a "perfect family" can have two fathers.

Megumi is hiding under the covers, she becomes small between her dads and tries to breathe slowly because she knows that Kei has to wake up early the next morning.  
Tobio is watching her, he has a tired look, but he continues to control his daughter because he knows that she wants to talk, but she seems scared to ask for something that maybe she shouldn't know.  
 _Megumi is curious_ , she wants to know as much as possible about the lives of her parents, but at the same time, she is afraid, afraid of being judged and not even an imperceptible smile of Tobio can reassure her.  
"You can ask, you know?"  
The dark-haired man caresses her face, he cuddling her and he naively questions himself whether he is a bad father; he never imagined having a family, to live together with Kei or just to have an apartment far away from his family.  
But now, her daughter looks at him with so much admiration that makes him feel guilty: he does not think he deserves this, but Megumi never ceases to believe in him, to love him and to ask for help in times of need.

  
"Do you love Papa?"  
Her timid voice echoes in the room, her eyes are reflecting Tobio's figure and, in silence, Megumi tries to hide a worried expression.  
"Why do you ask me that? Of course I love Kei. "  
Tobio responds without hesitation, he has no doubt about his feelings for the other; they are now a couple since years and deciding to adopt a child together was one of the most difficult decisions of their lives.  
Kei had been the most doubtful of the two, he had never been good with children, but Megumi is now an important part of his life and he's not regretting the choice taken.  
"Do you love Papa even if someone doesn't want to see you two are together?"  
Tobio listens to the question and he doesn't know exactly how to respond; what the little one has just said it's true: his family wasn't even favourable to the idea of the adoption, but Tobio didn't know until now that Megumi knows that.  
 _It was an old story_ , Tobio' s parents now have learned to accept the reality and they support their son's choice, despite the past quarrels.  
"Of course, I love Kei, no matter what."  
Megumi smiles, now she relaxes herself and smiles to his father because she's certain that no one can divide her family, _not another time._

  
"Who put these ideas in your mind, Megumi?"  
Suddenly Kei speaks, Tobio and the little girl look at the blond that, now, is fully awake and he seems to have not missed a single word of their conversation.  
Megumi doesn't reply, probably afraid, she doesn't want to tell them what she learned at school, but now she can not lie to her father and she can only  surrender.

  
"Our science teacher told us that in a family there must be a mum and a dad."  
The child begins to speak, she doesn't dare to look at her fathers and she remains motionless, observing an imprecise point of the room while her voice trembles.  
"He told us that a child must necessarily have a mother, otherwise they can't grow well."  
Megumi would like to cry because she's beginning to consider herself wrong, she thinks she ruined the lives of the two men that decided to save her _for mercy and not because they love her._  
"A family isn't like that, sweet pea."  
Tobio whispers and Kei doesn't stop him; usually it's the blonde's task to do serious conversations with their child, to explain how the world works, but for now Tsukishima remains silent, he closes his eyes and listens what the other's telling to their daughter.  
 _"A family helps you, supports you in times of need, but it also criticizes you when you're wrong. Your parents should help you to become a better person and it's not important if you have two mums, only one dad or ..."_

 

Suddenly Megumi hugs him, she buries her face in his neck and she begins to whisper until she's too tired to speak.

_"I love my family._

_Thanks Chichi, Thanks Papa_."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
